Death Note Love Story
by Itachi108
Summary: When 4 girls arrive at Wammy's house after their parents death, How will they surrvive Wammy's? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night. Lightning lit the dark night sky and thunder roared loudly as me and my 3 older sisters stood in front of a huge orphanage for very intelligent kids. Well that's what we've been told along with we have to use an alias.

I was currently 5 years old and my real name is Kristen Davis but my alias is Shadow, only because I like to hide in the shadows, I don't talk but I use sign language, and I'm the only on that has a curse/gift. I can see the dead. That means I could see my parents who still haven't moved on yet. I carry a small white fluffy bear and I call him Bastian. My dad bought it for me. I have long wavy black hair that I get from my dad (Chester Davis) my bangs covers my eyes and I have my moms (Marie Davis) forest green eyes. I'm the shy type and love storms and the rain, cookies, fix broken things and technology, my sisters and Bastian.

My older sister is 10, her real name is Dawn Davis, her alias is Deedee or Sweets something our parents always called her, she's talkative and hyper. She has shoulder length straight chocolate-brown hair from my mom and icy blue eyes from my dad. She likes anything with sugar in it and books.

The second oldest is 8, her real name is Natasha Davis, her alias is Needy only cause when she asks for something she has a habit of saying "I _Need_ it". She's just like Dawn only she likes to eat marshmallows and her hair goes to the middle of her back and she wears black glasses. And she likes video games and reading.

The third is 7, her real name is Yori Davis, and her alias is Rayne because she also likes the rain but hates thunder and lightning. She's talkative but somewhat lazy. She loves to eat chocolate and watch TV. Her hair also chocolate-brown but it goes to her earlobes and as bangs the covers her forehead, she likes to have it in a pony tail. She has an attitude problem towards me because I don't talk and I carry around Bastian.

I squeezed Bastian tighter as we walked inside the building. Everyone was in the living room which we were led into, the all stared. I turned around and ran towards the door (Thank god the door was right by the living room so I didn't have to run through any confusing halls or rooms) before I could get the door to open I was lifted up in the air by a strange old man with gray hair and a few bald spot, he had small glasses that would stay in the middle of his big nose, and he wore jamas with a soft, brown robe and matching slippers. And carried me back to where everyone was. I was trying to squirm my way out of his grasp but he held tighter so I wacked him in his dumb head with Bastian till he dropped me on my bum. I landed with a loud thud sound. I ignored the pain, got up and was about to bolt for the door again till Dawn and Natasha held me back; they hugged me close to them. "Shh…Shh…Everything will soon be alright." Dawn whispered in my ear. I cried harder. Our parents' death was the hardest on me because I was still so young and I was closer to my dad then my mom and the fact that I can see them standing right in front of me. (I was facing the doors of the living room with sad expressions) I only shook my head 'no'. "Oh get over yourself you big baby. There gone and that's that." Yori said with venom yet sadness laced in her voice. "Everyone I want you to meet…" he gestured towards us. "Hi I'm Deedee." "I'm Needy." I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked at me smiling then frowned once she realized why I chuckling. "I'm Rayne." "And this is Shadow." Both Deedee and Needy said at the same time and turned my around so everyone can see me. My eyes landed on a boy with white hair and white jamas, then a boy with short yellow hair eating a chocolate bar, then a boy with short red hair and yellow goggles around his neck playing a gameboy, then to the last boy standing next to them he had short black shaggy hair and dark circles around his eyes. After a while everyone said the "Hellos and good nights" and left for bed but those 4 boys stayed behind. I looked at the old man who brought us here. He had gray hair, a gray mustache, and glasses; he also wore a black suit. He said to call him Watari. He looked back down at me. My sisters let me go and went to the boys that stayed behind even Rayne went. Watari picked me up and smiled. I wiped my tear-stained face with my long black sleeved shirt. I was wear a long-sleeved black shirt and black jama pants. I looked back at the living room door; my parents were still there but this time smiling. "Come on. I'll show you girls to your room." Watari said. "Ok." My sisters said. He took us to our room and our stuff was already in there. The room had 4 beds, 4 dressers, 1 desk, and 1 walk in closet. The room was dull but not for long, Deedee and Needy loved posters and I had my pictures. I pointed to the bed that was next to the widow and Watari walked in and put me on the bed. "You girls and unpack tomorrow after breakfast so be up at 8:30 if you want to get the good food first." He chuckled and tucked me and Bastian in, then walked out shutting the door behind him. Deedee took the bed next to mine, then Needy, and then Rayne took the last bed next to the wall where the door was at least 2 feet away from her bed. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review. Tell me how I did. Good or Bad, I need to know :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up breathing hard my little heart pounding in my chest covered in sweat. I was squeezing Bastian. I pushed the covers off of my body and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake my sisters, I tip toed to the door and quietly opened then door. I was thankful that the door didn't creak when I pushed it open and shut it. My parents were in front of me. I waved and gave them a sad smile, they did the same back. I'm just surprised that this nightmare didn't wake anybody up usually I'd be screaming. '_Do you know where the living room is?_' I used my hands. "Yes, sweetie follow us." My dad said. Not only can I see them but I can hear them. I turned to my right from my door and they led me down the long hall as I was walking I memorized where I was going. When we got to the large stairs I slowly walked down them holding the railing with my left hand, Bastian was in my right, the stairs creaked. I glared at them when I got to the bottom. Then the living room door opened slowly to reveal the 4 boys from yesterday. I squeezed Bastian tighter to my chest and backed slowly away from them. "Wait. Don't go." Said the blond boy. I looked at him then I looked to my right where parents were. They nodded and told me to go. I slowly started to walk towards them and walked into the living room. "I'm Mello." Said the blond. "Matt." The red head said. "Near." Said the boy in all white. "And I'm L." said the last boy with dark circles under his eyes. I waved nervously at them. "Your sisters told us you don't talk and use sign language. We all just learned how this morning." Near said. '_What else did they say?_' "That you can see the dead." Mello said as he sat on the couch. L grabbed my shoulders and walked me to the couch, he gestured me to sit there but I shook my head no. So I sat on the floor near that Near boy. '_Bastian_.' I held him up so they can see him. Near took him and looked it. I stared at him as he started to play with him. I started to cry, he just up and took him from me. "Near give Bastian back to Shadow." L told him. Near looked at me and saw that I started to cry, his eyes went wide and he used his sleeve to wipe my tears away then gave me Bastian back. He stared at me. "Don't worry she's a cry baby you'll get use to it." Rayne said. We all looked towards the door and saw my sisters. "That's not true Rayne." Deedee said as she sat next to me. "You need to stop babying her." "You need to stop being so mean to her." Needy stood next to Rayne. I got up with Bastian in my arms and I was going to go to the kitchen to get cookies. Rayne stopped me and snatched him out of my arms. "Why must you carry this stupid bear?" she held it high above my head so when ever I tried to jump and reach it she would put it higher. Then ran towards the kitchen I chased after her. She pulled a chair out towards to stove lit it and held Bastian over it. I stared wide eyed and cried harder. "Rayne you do that and I swear you will regret it." Needy warned. "All well." And dropped him in the fire. I screamed and reached for him but burned my hands and he fell to the floor burning. Watari and Roger put the fire out. I fell to my knees in front of what used to be Bastian. "I hate you." I mumbled to Rayne. Everyone froze even Rayne. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

~Rayne's Pov. ~

I watched my baby sister run off after she said the 3 words nobody wants to hear. "You took it to far. You knew what that bear meant to her. Why couldn't you have just left her alone and accept the fact that she doesn't like to talk?" Deedee scolded me. Everyone gave that was in the room, which was L, Mello, Matt, Near, Watari, and Rodger. "You should go apologize." Needy said. "No." And with that I left the room. I went up the stairs and heard little cries coming from the different end of the hall. 'I hate her to this wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be in this mess. This is all her fault.' Tears were running down my cheeks. I ran all the way to my room and hopped on my bed face first and cried.

~Shadow's Pov. ~

* * *

FLASH BACK

_It was June 28 at 8:35 pm. Me and my parents are on our way home from the Playground because today was my 5th birthday, My sisters stayed home with a highly trusted family friend. We lived in a secluded area for safety purposes, that's what my parents told us. As we were driving I was in the backseat holding Bastian. 'Thank you for Bastian Daddy and for thinking of going to the Playground Mommy.' I said I was literally bouncing in my seat. But then there was a bang and blood all over Mommy and Daddy. Mommy was screaming and I sat there with wide eyes. The car was swerving uncontrollably and we crashed into a nearby tree. I got out of the car stunned with Bastian being held tightly to my chest, I walked over to my mom and opened her door. There was another loud bang and my mother's blood covered my tiny shaking body. I fell on my knees and grabbed my moms cell phone to call the police, I couldn't dial the numbers my hands were shaking too much. I finally called them. It took them at least an hour to get to me._

* * *

I think she blames me for my parents death because I was in the car with them. They caught my parents murders and they're in prison for the rest of the crappy lives. I was up in the attic with my parents looking at me. "Sh. Shadow it's not your fault and you know it." My mom said as her ghostly figure sat next to me. I looked up and wiped my eyes in with my black sleeve. My eyes went wide and my breath was caught in my throat. There was something very tall black and skinny, it had spiky black hair big round yellow-red eyes, no nose, it was smiling showing its sharp teeth, it looked like it had piercing all around his shoulders and had feather like shoulders, it wore all black. "W-w-what a-a-are y-you?" I asked terrified. It chuckled. "You can see me and you didn't even touch my note-book." He said. "Wh-who are you? W-what are y-you?" I asked again, my parents were standing next to my looking at it. "I'm a Shinigami. My name is Ryuk." He said and chuckled again. "I'm Sh-Shadow." I said a little less scared of him. Then I heard foot steps coming up the stair, I looked toward the attic stairs and saw the boys I turned back towards where Ryuk once had been but he was gone. "Hey shadow how are you doing?" L asked as he and the boys walked towards me. I nodded my head once and turned around towards the window that was behind me and stared out it. "I-Its been al-almost 6 months since my par-rents were m-murdered." I said in almost a whisper. I felt hands on my back. "Look snow." The boys looked out the widow with me and saw that it was snowing. "What's today?" Matt asked. "It's December 20." Mello said. "Almost Christm-mas." I mumbled. Then there something fell we looked down and saw Matts now busted gameboy. "Aw man and I didn't even save my game." He said. I kneeled down and picked it up. "I-I'll fix-x it." I told him and gave him a weak smile. "You know I realized that you're talking a lot since Bastian was burned." L said. "I know I w-was just scared. Wh-when I was 2 I had a prob-blem with my v-voic-ce and when I t-turned 4 I still had that problem but my parents were helping m-me. I guess that's why R-Rayne always hated me because I always had my d-dads attention." I said quietly and walked down the attic stairs.

We went to the living room where I was fixing Matt's gameboy, Watari gave me the tools for it. I sat on the floor by the living room table fixing it. Deedee, Needy, and Rayne were in the bedroom talking. Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and the girls were walking in the front room. Rayne held something behind her back while Deedee and Needy were trying to hold back their giggling. I put the tools down and looked up at them. "What are you girls up to?" Asked Watari. Rayne pulled out the stereo from behind her back and put on the CD the song Boom Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys started to play. I smiled got up and grabbed the guys hands and dragged them to where my sisters were. We started dancing like goof balls.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 days since Rayne apologized for burning Bastian, I still never forgave her and she knows this. It's almost Christmas and I'm not a big winter person, I absolutely hate the cold weather. I'm in the living room by myself reading. "Shadow, dear I'm going out for a while." 'Why so late?' I went back to sign language yesterday cause the other kids kept making fun of my stutter. "I need to run some last-minute errands." He turned around and walked to the door. 'Can I go with you?' He shook his head 'no' and opened the door. I ran up to him and clung to his arm. "Shadow you can't come with me." He picked me up and walked me to the living room couch and put me down. Then walked out the house. I went straight to the door and waited for him. Usually I'd have Bastian with me otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. My mother and father were standing next to me. _'Shadow, dear why don't you go to your room? You'd be with your sisters.' _My father told me. I shook my head. I know we've only been here for almost a week but I see Watari as a second father, I could never replace him with my real dad, never. They sighed and slowly faded away leaving me alone. I sat there waiting for him to come back. I was starting to worry about his safety, I didn't want him to have the same fate as my parents. I leaned against the wall next to the door.

I must have passed out because I woke up in my room on my bed. I slowly got out of bed and went to my dresser which was across the room from my bed, I opened it again grabbed a pair of clean underwear they wear black with blue strips, a pair of black baggy pants, a baby blue tank top, and my favorite midnight blue hoodie. Then went to the bathroom that was inside our dorm room. I turned the water on warm and stripped myself of my clothes that I've ben wearing since I got here, I felt really dirty. After I was done I turned the water off and walked out the shower. The mirror was all steamy so I quickly got dressed and opened the door, I walked out and noticed Watari, Roger, they boys, and my sisters were there. "Shadow. We need to talk." Watari said with a serious look on his face. 'About what?' I walked to my bed and sat cross-legged and with my hands in my hoodie. "You fell asleep by the front door last night. I went to the kitchen to get something sweet, I saw you on my way to the kitchen and I heard you mumble something then it turned into screaming. You woke everyone up." Sweets told me. "You were screaming, 'No. Don't come near me. Get away. No. Stay away from them.' Then you just were screaming and suddenly stopped." Everyone had either a worried, concerned, or a sad expression on their face. I looked down at my lap. "What were you dreaming about?" Near said as he sat next to me. I only shook my head and took my hands out of my pockets. 'I don't want to talk about it.' I felt arms wrap around me. My body tensed and I went wide-eyed when I realized it was Near. He turned me around and hugged me, I berried(sp?) my face between his shoulder and neck and I started to cry. I heard the door open and close. I wrapped my arms around him and cried harder. "Were alone now. Can you please tell me what was your dream about?" He asked. We were the same age and we both we equally smart. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes and nose with the back of my hoodies sleeve. 'It was nothing. Just a bad memory that's all.' He sighed and let the subject go.

After awhile we all were down stairs. I was playing with Near, that's how we think. Some people pace or sit down to think, nope we use toys. L and Sweets were eating a big bowl of ice cream, Matt and Needy were playing a competing game to find out who's a better gamer, Mello was eating a chocolate bar and watching Matt and Needy, Rayne went out with Watari to the store. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs then towards the living room where we were. I looked up from what I was doing and so a boy who looked like L but had a sinister look in his eyes. "BB." Roger said from behind him. That seemed to catch everyone's attention because they all looked up. "My, My who is this? I met you three but not her." He spoke as if he was planning something horrible. "I'm Beyond Birthday or BB for short." He smiled a wicked smile and walked up to me and moved my bangs away from my eyes. Everyone around me tensed up. "You have such beautiful green eyes. Why must you cover them up with your hair?" I shrugged my shoulders. "BB she doesn't talk now get away from her and leave her alone." Deedee said. "ooh so you're the one I heard rumors about." He chuckled. "Your Shadow, right?" I nodded. "Want to go grab something to eat and go to my room? We can get to know each other since we just met today." He got up and held his hand out to me. I looked around and couldn't find my parents. I was about to take his hand till Near stopped me by grabbing my arm. "No Shadow don't. He's bad." I looked at my sisters and they shook they're heads 'no'. "Why don't you make the decision yourself instead of them answering for you?" I looked at him again, I looked deep into his eyes trying to find out if he would hurt me or not. I snatched my arm out of Near's grip, he was squeezing tighter and tighter as the seconds ticked by. I inhaled and let out a shaky breath. I don't know if this is a good idea or not. I got up and went with him.


	5. Chapter 5

~SHADOW'S POV.~

I was with BB in the kitchen getting something to eat. He was searching through the cabinets and I was searching through the refrigerator. He pulled out the loaf of bread and took out the toaster, I took out the strawberry jam and placed it on the counter. I pulled up a chair next to the counter since I'm short and can't see above it. "Want some?" He asked as he was spreading the strawberry jam on the first piece of toast. I nodded my head making my wavy black hair bounce and move in front of my eyes, I blew it out of my vision and grimaced. He chuckled and shook his head. He picked me up and put me down then handed me the jam to put away. "Follow me." We left the kitchen, him carrying 2 plates with a wicked like grin, we walked up stairs and made a left, I would take a right, we walked to the end of the hall. "Th-this your r-r-room?" His grin widened (if possible) and opened his door. He went in first and I shut the door behind me. His room was like any other room except there was a lot of red, he sat down and patted a spot next to him for me to take a seat. I sat down, he handed me my plate and we ate. "I heard you scream the other night. It was intriguing. Mind telling me what you were dreaming about?" I shook my head 'no'.

* * *

~DEEDEE'S POV.~

We sat there on the floor stunned that she would go with him. We've been told to stay away from him because he's bad news and we learned the hard way when he was just standing there watching Shadow scream with this eerie smile on his face he was chuckling, like he was enjoying it. "Should we go pull her out of there? I really don't like that he has her in there or that she just up and went in there. What was she thinking?!" Needy said as she got up and walked to the living room door. "Who did what?" Roger and Watari were at the door before Needy could reach it. "Shadow went into BB's room and we were debating whether we should get her." L said in a monotone voice. "SHE'S WHERE?!" Roger yelled as Watari and him panicked. "We need to get her out of there now!" He yelled and ran up the stairs with everyone following him. When we go to the door we heard her laughing. She hasn't laughed since she was 3 , not even dad could get her to laugh. We still don't know why she refused to laugh till now. Roger knocked on the door and the laughing stopped and the door slowly creaked open showing BB with a red tint to his eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked in a taunting kind of way like he knows a dirty secret. "Where is Shadow?" Demanded Roger. "She's right here. Right my little Shadow?" He turned his head and opened the door more showing her on his bed with a smile on her face. She waved at us. We just stared at her. 'What? Am I in trouble or something?' "No sweaty you're not. We just...um..." I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't. "Since she's not needed could you please leave we're busy here." BB said as he shut the door in all of our dumb struck faces. We all turned around and walked down the hall. Needy and Rayne went with Matt and Mello to their room, Watari and Roger went downstairs, L grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.

* * *

~SHADOW'S POV.~

"Ok, now back to where we were. Oh I remember." He got close to me. "N-n-n-no! BB Plea-please don't. No m-mo-more!" I laughed. He kept on tickling me. I tried to push his hands away but it was no use he was bigger and stronger than me. Then he finally stopped letting me breathe. He collapsed next to me, I was giggling, he kept an arm around me. "Sleep." He demanded and pulled me close to him. Before I closed my eyes I saw my parents and Ryuk. I didn't get the chance to ask them why they were there or what they were doing here because I fell asleep in BB's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning still in BB's arms. I rolled over to face him and he was wide awake watching me. "Morning sleepy head...You know you talk in your sleep? I was kind of hoping for a nightmare from you but from what I heard from you was better." he smiled wickedly at me. What was he talking about? I looked at him questionably. He laughed at me and hugged me tighter to him. "Your dream last night was...well...how should I put it?" he chuckles darkly. "I kno-ow w-w-what my dre-eam was ab-ou-out BB. I d-don't ne-ed to hear i-i-it from you-u." I stuttered out. My speech hasn't gotten any better and I'm afraid it won't. I'm only talking to BB because he said he can't hardly do sign language. He started to tickle me. He isn't anything from what people had told me, well maybe a little but still he's different with me. I heard that he's sadistic, gets pleasure from other people's pain and misery, but with me he's nice in a way. Sure he laughs when I have nightmares but he doesn't want to see me get physically or emotionally hurt by anyone anymore. He even told me that yesterday before Watari and everyone else came in. "I'm going to help you with you speaking problem." He told me.

~Needy's Pov.~

'I wonder what he's doing to her. I hope he's not hurting her. Oh please let her be ok.' I was sitting in the living room with my sisters and the boys. Everyone else that lived in Wammy's were else where. "Calm down Needy I'm sure she's ok." Matt said to me trying to calm me down only it did the exact opposite. "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT WHEN SHE'S WITH THAT, THAT MONSTER?!" I yelled at him but I didn't realize that I was holding his collar of his shirt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just really, really worried about her is all." I let go of him, he had a fear in his eyes for a few seconds. "I know we all are but we can't snap at each other cause of it." Near said slightly worried but when I looked at him he was still playing with his toys. We all looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. It was BB he was wearing the same, exact thing L was. It would have been difficult to tell them apart if you didn't look at his eyes. They had a red tint to them. Our sister was on his back she was wearing different clothes, a white t-shirt, long baggy white pants, and white gym shoes. She smiled. _'Can I keep him?'_ she asked. "No absolutely not." I said irritated. Her smile never left her face. "I t-to-old yo-ou sh-sh-e-e would say n-n-no." "It's alright Shadow." he told her and then left the room. I was about to follow them till I heard screaming coming from outside. Everyone and I mean everyone ran outside to see what had happened. It was something I thought I'd ever see in my entire life. A dead cat. The girl who had screamed fainted. People were blaming BB for it saying that they wouldn't be surprised if it were him cause he did something like this once before.

~Shadow's Pov.~

Why was BB getting blamed for something. "You! You did this! You killed a poor stray cat last night!" A girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes yelled at BB while pointing her finger at him. "He didn't do-o anyth-th-ing last n-n-night." I said to her still on BB's back. My speech gets a little better when I'm mad. You'd think it would become worse but instead it gets better. "And how would you know this?! Huh?! You little brat!" My grip on BB's shoulders tightened and I bet my face was red now. "BECAUSE I WAS WITH HIM LAST NIGHT YOU IMBECILE!" I yelled on top of my lungs there was a lot of gasps and 'Ooohs'. Of course BB laughed like a maniac when he saw her expression. Her mouth was hung open and her eyes went wide. And of course so was everybody else. Once I noticed what I had said I barrier my face behind BB. "Wh-why were you with hi-im?" a boy with blonde hair asked, I never really bothered to learn anybody's names because they picked on me I only remember the ones that don't, BB answered for me. "Because she can. What's it to you what she does? Last I recall you people didn't want anything to do with her." He had that evil smirk on hid face and chuckled darkly when he saw their faces turn from curious and horror to just plain horror. They then started to call me a freak, sure they called me that before but it doesn't make it stop from hurting this is something that no one will ever get use to. I was on the verge of tears, BB saw this became angry and turned around walking towards the kitchen. We were suppose to get toast and jam and I was supposed to ask if I could keep him as a joke. But we were side tracked when that girl screamed. "Don't listen to them Shadow they aren't important." he said. I only nodded. When we got to the kitchen he set me on the counter, he got everything we needed. "Wh-a-at do yo-ou want-t f-f-for Christ-m-m-mas?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know I don't really celebrate it. And you need to take deep breaths before you speak to calm yourself down." I nodded and did what he said. I took 2 deep breaths before speaking again. "Oh. Why don't you...um...celeb-brate it?" He looked at me seriously and said. "Because I think it's pointless. Nobody ever got me anything cause of the way I am. But that is ok with me." I just stared at him. "Oh." after he was done making the toast he took me off the counter and we headed back to his room.

~Rayne's Pov.~

"Deedee I was wondering how I should get Shadow's bear. I mean like...um...where did Dad get it from?" she looked at me and shook her head. "I have no idea. But you can get a look-alike from a store, all you can do is ask Watari to go take you to the store to buy it. Why?" " Because I want to get her a new one for burning her original one." she nodded and I went to go look for Watari. He's usually in his office so I went to go check there. I was still on the first floor since the second floor was the rooms. I walked past the big stair case and towards the door on the left of the house. I knocked on the door and waited for him to say 'come in' once he did I entered the room. "Ah. Rayne. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked he was behind his desk with a bunch of papers on. "I was wondering if you cam take me to the store to buy Christmas presents for my sisters and the boys." "Sure I will. We'll go in an hour so go get changed." I thanked him and left.

~Shadow's Pov.~

"You know that you have a ghost thats be-en following you for a while now? It's a c-cat and she has been by your feet for a wh-while n-now." I said. He was telling me the same thing that my Dad told me to do to talk more better. "Really now?" I nodded and at the last piece of my toast. It got late pretty fast, it was already 9:45 pm. I yawned. He chuckled. "Sleepy?" I nodded again and rubbed my eyes. "Come on let's go get you jamas and when your down brush your teeth then we shall come back here. Ok?" I nodded. "Uh-huh. Can I share a room with you instead of my sisters?" He chuckled. "We need to ask Watari." we got up and went to my room. After I was finished changing into my normal black jamas, brushing my teeth and hair we left my room and headed back to his. On our way I accidentally walked into Near. " I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry." "it's quite alright. Shadow can I talk to you for a moment alone please?" I looked at BB. "I'll be in the room." and he walked off. "Why are you spending more time with him then your us? Were worried about you." he said. "Because he treats m-me better. And tomorrow is Christmas so I-I-I'll be with everyo-one." "Your speaking has gotten better." I nodded "Shadow Can you stay with me tomorrow night?" I looked at him. "Why Near?" I asked and he shrugged him shoulders and looked down at the floor. "Ok." He looked back up shocked. "Really?" I nodded, kissed his cheek and left. I turned around and yelled. "Goodnight Near." then I turned back around and went to BB's room. He layed me next to him like last night. "Goodnight Shadow." "Goodnight BB." I yawned one more time before falling asleep in his arms again.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with someone slightly shaking my shoulder then rapidly shaking it. "Im awake. I'm awake." I mumbled. I sat up rubbed the sleep from my eyes, yawned and stretched. I felt BB wrap his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Merry Christmas BB." "Merry Christmas Shadow." I got out of bed and I felt the cold floor through my black socks. I pulled BB out of bed. "C-c-come on. L-l-lets go-o down stairs." He groaned but got out of bed and followed me. We walked out the door and went to the stairs, we heard noises coming from the living room, dining room (which is to the left of the kitchen) and the kitchen. We got to the living room. I saw my sisters sitting on the sofa and the boys on the floor. There was others in there but I didn't pay them no mind. It suddenly got quiet once they noticed us. "SHADOW!" Deedee yelled as she got up, ran to me, then hugged me. "C.a.n.t. .th." I managed to say. She let me go smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Oops sorry. It's just that I missed you and its Christmas so yeah." She trailed off. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She hugged back. I let go of her and grabbed BB's hand, I led him to the smaller couch that was next to the overly decorated tree. It seriously looked like every branch wanted to give out. I set down as he laid down on my lap. A few more moments of silence Watari came in announcing it was time to open presents. That got everyone talking again. Watari sat on the floor in his brown plaid jamas, dark brown slippers, and a black bathrobe. He started to grab the presents from under the tree and called out names. "Matt. From Shadow." Once he got his he ripped off the wrapping paper. This one was from me I modified one of his old video games, it took a while but I had time. I smiled brightly when I saw the expression he gave it was like 'love at first sight' for him. He thanked me and started playing it. Everyone got something but BB. I had at least 10 presents that I didn't open yet. "I'll be back." I said and ran to Watari's office grabbed BB's presents and went straight back to the living room. "Merry Christmas BB." I said for the second time that day to him and handed him his gifts. He looked shocked but took them. I opened one of my which was from Rayne. It was an exact replica of Bastian. "Thank you Rayne." I got up, walked over to her and hugged her, I kept whispering thank you in her ear she chuckled and hugged me back.

BB opened his first present that I got him. It was a bear but had different parts on it. It had one bear ear and one bunny ear but it looked torn, one eye was missing the others was a blood-red color, both paws and claws, its feet also had claws, the middle of the bear had a big red heart that was patched up, the stitches looked thick, and the bear was black, brown, light brown, red, dark brown, and blood-red. He looked up at me smiled a true smile. "Thank you." Open the rest. I only got him three things. The second one was a gory horror movie, and the last one was a cd of Papa Roach.

Night

Everyone went to their rooms but me and Near. We were in the living room still. "Thank you for the gift Shadow." I made him little finger puppets that looked like everyone. I smiled. "Your w-w-welcome." We were playing with his toys.

~Near's pov.~

'She looks so happy.' I thought. 'She's truly amazing. She can melt the coldest of hearts but she can't change them.' I got up and held my hand out to her, she took it and I helped her up. We held hands as we grabbed our stuff and went to my room. Once we were there I put our stuff on my desk. And went to the bed. We laid down and I wrapped my arm around her. So rolled over to face me and wrapped hers around me and we fell asleep.

~Shadow's pov.~  
I woke up the next morning we Near still asleep and holding me. I rolled over to face the door and I saw my parents, they looked happy. 'Aw don't you two look adorable.' My mother squealed. I blushed. Then I heard someone chuckling, Ryuk came through the door. I gave a slight wave. 'Sweetheart we're leaving now. We just wanted to tell you we love you.' My father said. 'What?! No! Please stay!' I did sign language. I didn't want them to leave but the slowly faded away and then they were gone. I started crying. Near had woken up and held me tighter. "Th-th-th-th-they're go-one. M-my par-rents left-t-t." He held me closer to him, I rolled over one last time and buried my head in his chest and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

~Near's Pov.~

I held her to against me and let her cry. Her tiny hands clutched my shirt, I had my arms wrapped around her and held her tightly while stroking her amazingly soft hair. After 30 minutes or so she pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeves. 'I'm sorry.' "It's alright." I told her. Then there was a knock at my door. "Near is Shadow with your?" Came Sweets voice. "Yes." I replied to her. "Watari requested for everyone to go to the dining room." I heard her foot steps slowly fade away. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up and get to the dining room." She nodded her head and I led her to my bathroom. I helped her clean her face then I cleaned mine. We left my room and headed to the dining room. Watari and Roger was there along with everyone else. "We have some rather bad news." Watari said. "It seems that BB has committed murder and has escaped. We are on look out so if you see him tell one of us or the authorities." He pointed to the officers in the room with us. I looked at Shadow she was pale, her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

~Shadow's Pov.~

I stared at him, disbelieving every word that he just said. 'Why BB? Why would you do something so horrible?' I thought. I felt my heart stop and shatter. I just couldn't believe it. I ran out of the dining room, I heard people calling me but I didn't stop. Once I did stop I realized I was in front of BB's door. I slowly turned the door knob and walked in. His stuff was every where, if the police were searching through his stuff they could have put it all back. I locked the door behind me so no one can come in. I walked over to his bed and laid down.

My eyes started to close and then I finally fell asleep.

_**~DREAM~**_

_'NO!' I opened my eyes and saw fire and it was raining. I looked around and noticed that I was outside and what looks like car parts around me. People were gathered around pointing. I saw Dawn, Natasha, Yori, Nate, L, Miheal, and Mail all of them were crying. But why? 'Kristen. Pst Kristen.' I looked at towards the direction of the voice. **What was BB doing in the sewers and why am I here?** I questioned. He motioned for me to follow him and I did. He led me through the sewers to and old abandoned apartment building. He told me to stay here and that I would be safe and left me here._

**_~END OF_****_ DREAM~_**

I woke up panting hard and sweaty 'What was that about?' I thought. Then I heard a familiar chuckle. "Hello Shadow." BB said as he came out of the shadows. "How did you get i-in here with-thout being se-en?" "Easy. I never left." He chuckled again, he grinned at me and his eyes were glowing a reddish color. I smiled and ran to him and hugged him. "Why did you do it?" I cried. "No particular reason. I just wanted to." I looked up at him like he was an alien. "Listen Kristen." He heard me say my name in my sleep a couple of times and I told him that it was my real name. "I want you to run away with me. You can get out of this place and start a new life of your own." I thought about it for a while. 'If I leave then that means I leave everything and everyone I love behind but I can start my life without all of this silly competition of who's the next "L".' I slowly nodded. He smiled and said. "I'll come back for you on your 8th birthday when your old enough to take care of yourself. Try not to get anymore attached to the people here or it will be harder for you to leave." I nodded again. He left out the window and I stayed in his room.

Next morning

I slowly woke up got out of BB's bed and walked put of the room. I walked all the way down stairs to the living room. "Morning sleepy head." Came Deedee's cheery voice. I think she was trying to get my mind off of the BB situation but it wasn't working. They all knew I was attached to him. I turned around and walked back up stairs but went to my room. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. Once I was done I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a sky blue sweater, I brushed my hair and my teeth. "Hey." Needy said. I looked towards the bathroom door and saw my sisters standing there. I kept quiet, I didn't even use sign language. I just walked past them and sat on my bed. I noticed that my stuff that was in Near's room was on my bed. I sighed. "We know you liked BB a lot but you must realize that now he is a monster." Rayne said. I glared at her. They were taken back by that.

'I just really want to be 8 now so I can be with my only true friend.' I thought. I got off the bed and walked out the door. I went down stairs and walked to Watari's office. We all knew that L had left to help catch BB. "Ah, Shadow it's nice to see you, what can I do for you?" He asked. "I want BB's room." I stated without a stutter. He looked at me with a sad face and nodded. He got up and walked with to my room. Once all of my stuff was in BB's room, I stayed there. Tomorrow we have classes.

* * *

**Please review :) **


End file.
